


Thanks For The Support

by gala_apples



Series: Kinking Deadly Class [5]
Category: Deadly Class (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Face-Fucking, Homophobic Language, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Abuse, Period-Typical Homophobia, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: Billy fucks up his threesome, and freaks out about it. Marcus is there to help him calm down.Inspired by episode 8, The Clampdown.
Relationships: Marcus Lopez Arguello/Billy Bennett
Series: Kinking Deadly Class [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849930
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Thanks For The Support

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt rimming/licking for seasonofkink.

Once Marcus is done scraping himself up into some semblance of human, he starts to jog his way through King’s Dominion. He can’t go any faster than a jog, probably not even if the Kuroki cousins came back could he put up a real fight. It’s not that he’s dizzy and weak from not eating, he’s only missed one meal. Less than three months ago, he was homeless. He still recalls in vast detail the difference between hungry and starving. No, he’s dizzy and weak because Master Lin fucked him up. It’s not like it’s the first time he’s been emotionally devastated, not by a long shot. But that ultimatum -confess to Vegas or lose his home and his friends- hurt in a way nothing has for a while. He needs to reaffirm the betrayal was worth it to keep them. He needs his friends. He can’t be alone like that again. He can’t be alone _right now_. And he should probably warn the Vegas crew that Master Lin knows. 

Most students are lingering in the halls, now that lockdown is over, everyone a little more claustrophobic than normal. It makes Billy and Lex’s shut door weird enough that Marcus stops mid-stride. He was going to head for the roof first, figuring that most of his friends would have headed for their spot. But if Billy is in there, alone or with Lex, then he can be invited up. And if Lex is in too Marcus can ask for some private roof time instead of awkwardly trying to kick him out of an already started hang out. There’s no downside to knocking.

Billy answers the door, out of uniform in a black-washed-to-grey Bad Brains shirt. Marcus can imagine him wearing it in a bar adorned with safety pins and hair Elmer’s glued into spikes, fitting into his scene perfectly. At present though, it’s over plaid flannel pyjama bottoms.

Despite the comfort clothing Billy looks messed up when he takes a few steps back to let Marcus in. Shaken up. Not quite as badly as when he came home from his visit with fresh info about his dad joining another crew over more gambling debt, but close. Marcus hopes this time he won’t have to kill a man, but for Billy he would. He would a hundred times over. Marcus learned the power of his own friendship the first week he enrolled. There’s no going back from that now.

“What’s happening, man?” Master Lin knowing the truth about Vegas can wait for twenty minutes while Marcus lets Billy rant about whatever he needs to. Billy doesn’t have a journal to pour his thoughts into, he’s the type to need people to bounce off of.

Wrong question to ask, evidently. He had to, but it’s still wrong, because Billy tears up. Marcus' stomach lurches. Yeah, he absolutely stands by the opinion shared with Willie that it takes guts to express sadness. Billy was brave as fuck, answering the door instead of ignoring the knock. He doesn’t have the same bravery himself, clearly, occupying himself with problem solving so he doesn’t have to think about what he just had to endure. However, respect for emotion or not, Marcus is going to fix this. Whatever this is.

“Can’t tell you bud. Nope.” Billy’s adam's apple wobbles as much as his voice. Marcus wants to put an arm around his back, but knows Billy is too jittery to stay still for that.

Marcus wasn’t expecting the non-answer. Billy’s never hid trauma from him before. “Why not? You’ve told me loads of shit.”

“Because if I do you’ll stop being my friend and I can’t handle that right now. I’ve already fucked things with Lex and Petra.”

“What happened?” Marcus presses. He saw the three of them get shoved into Petra’s room together. Did the two idiots huff glue and get into a first fight over Petra’s attentions?

“Marcus, I fucking can’t lose-”

“You’re not going to. Come on, just tell me what’s got you so fucked up.”

Billy vigorously rubs at the shaved skin on either side of his mohawk. Marcus can see the moment he decides fuck it before a single word comes out, and is grateful. He needs to be the kind of person who helps friends. 

“I don’t know what you’ve been doing the last four hours, but my night got kind of crazy. Shitty decisions were made.”

If Marcus were more emotionally demonstrative, a sobbed laugh would be bursting out of his chest at the moment. But Billy might stop and ask him why, and Marcus can’t handle anything being about him right now. So he stays quiet, just drifts to the desk chair and lets Billy set up his story.

“We did some drugs, then got to talking. Lex talked about his dad, and then of course had to rebound from being heartfelt by being a complete douchebag, as per usual. We almost fought about me loving her, because he wants to fuck her and thinks that’s better than being in love. Except then Petra asked if we wanted to have a threesome, so we could all be happy. Or because she was really into the idea, trying new shit before she inevitably dies. You know Petra, everything is measured in degrees of death.”

“Yeah. Shit. So did you...?”  
Billy claws at his forehead with the pads of his fingers, then moves his hand to wipe over his mouth and down his chin. Only when he’s done with the tic does he tell Marcus more. “It was supposed to be about her. We all knew that, going in. What else could it possibly be? Except I fucked it all up. We were on our sides, and I leaned over Petra’s shoulder to kiss Lex.”

“Oh.” Oh _shit_. Marcus never would have guessed it, not of Billy. “Heat of the moment. Doesn’t have to mean anything, I’m sure they won’t read too much into it.”

“I grabbed his ass.” Billy adds miserably.

Well hell. That is less ambiguous, less explain away-able. “I hope it didn’t get too ugly? Not that it should have gotten ugly at all.” Marcus thinks there’s a chance it wasn’t too bad. Billy might be teary, and certain he’s ruined two friendships, but there’s no black eyes or split lips.

“You think it shouldn’t have-” Billy frowns as he paces. “You don’t think it’s disgusting or anything?”

“Billy, Chester fucked dogs. Like multiple times. As long as they’re human, around your age, and consenting, why would I possibly give a fuck?”

“Becuase everyone gives a fuck, man!” Billy shouts. “You know how many times my dad’s fuckin’ told me I better straighten up before I become an enforcer or the mob will gut me? That they’ll cut my dick off and shove it down my throat and let me choke to death?”

“Your dad was a piece of shit,” Marcus says as evenly as he can. It’s hard with the home movie flooding his brain with his own dad, the awful juxtaposition, but it needs to be said.

“Yeah, well, he wasn’t wrong. Or point me out the fag in the Dixie Mob, or the in the Sydneysiders, or Maria’s crew, or anyone, would you?”

Marcus doesn’t have anything to say to that. As far as he knows, there are no out queer people in any of the mobs. The only student he can name is preppy Jennifer Collins, future CIA Black Ops assassin like her parents before her. Still though, screw Billy’s future mob. As far as he’s concerned they can all eat shit for Billy’s essential slavery, buying him like cattle. “I definietely don’t give a fuck. And Jurgen was gay, he hated Regan as much as me. Poison a homophobe, follow in his footsteps.”

“If you’re really cool with still hanging out with me, can you- Fuck!” Billy breaks off, running his hand over his mohawk sheepishly. “Can you fucking, fucking like chill here, for a while. I don’t want to be by myself when Lex comes in.”

“He’s not gonna break your legs in your sleep,” Marcus reassures him. He’s not going to kill you would be the hyperbolic saying, but at King’s Dominion killing is never hyperbolic. But Lex wouldn’t, Marcus is sure of that too. Not just because Master Lin would go apocalyptic at a third death after Chico and Yukio. Lex and Billy are _friends_. Even if Billy’s bisexual and Lex is straight, Marcus can’t see Lex getting violent about it.

Still, he can understand why Billy would be scared. Marcus has seen homosexuality used as a weapon; scaring Viktor off of beating up Shabnab, Jurgen using the death of his loved ones as fuel to hate the establishment, even the pissed off Hessian telling him to suck a thousand dicks, like that’d be a mortal punishment. He can’t say he’s ever seen two gay people just able to love each other. Billy works so hard to be happy while dog paddling in a river of shit. The idea of being yet another version of a scapegoat doesn’t seem too bad until the public finds out where to deliver that scorn, then the pride and stubborn joy in being an outcast wavers. Marcus doubts Lex will let the news spread beyond their circle, but it’s still a threat.

“No, he won’t break my legs. But he might spit on me. And I have a feeling that that won’t be as sexy in real life as it is on a porn video.”

“For all you know he’s gonna walk in and grab your ass back. Maybe he just needed a minute to think it over. Not everyone’s met a gay person before.” 

“Really. You think that's a likely scenario,” Billy replies, voice unusually filled with derision.

Marcus shrugs. “Why not? Everybody’s gotta have their first gay thought some time. I’d probably grab your ass if I had time to contemplate it.”

“Marcus, you get that that's a deeply not straight thing to say, right? Straight boys don’t have random gay thoughts, that’s what makes people like Lex and Willie straight.”

“Okay, then I’m bi then, I guess. Like you, right? You weren’t faking it with Petra all this time, no way.” On the scale of everything else in his life, this really doesn’t rate any level of concern. Assuredly a journal entry, once he has more time to think about it, but it fits into his philosophy with no hysteria necessary.

Oddly, Billy seems to care about the revelation of his orientation more than Marcus does. “You don’t have to be queer too, to be supportive. Jesus Christ man, you already killed my dad and helped me with that Canadian thing and helped me cheat the locked room death door challenge. And that’s just me. Stop making such big bullshit martyr moves to help friends!”

“I’m not pretending to be queer just to help you. How far do you think I could take that?” His time at the boys home turned him into an accomplished liar, made him a master at suppressing his true feelings until he was able to literally explode with them, but Chester was too much of a deviant to make Marcus his girlfriend, and no one else dared, assuming that Chester had dibs. Marcus has never for a minute had to pretend sexual attraction he didn’t have. So what if up to now it’s been nearly exclusively women, just the occasional dead end thought about a guy clearly being attractive? That doesn’t mean he can’t imagine Billy’s hand on Lex’s ass and like the image.

“How far do I think you’d take pretending to be an angry queer poor Rat in front of a few hundred Legacies to show solidarity with a friend?” Billy repeats back in a tone that says the question answers itself.

Marcus gets where Billy is coming from. The timing is suspicious. Explaining that the timing is because Marcus loves all his friends a little too much and has only just now gotten a hint that a male friend could return the feelings is just going to get him another lecture on his disordered loyalty and/or codependency. Master Lin already used that against him once tonight, he doesn’t want to hear it from Billy too. So instead he ends the talking. Well, almost. He does first need to say “this isn’t that,” before stepping in close enough that he can feel the heat radiating off of Billy’s lithe body. Dude runs hot, Marcus found that out during the constant complaining about his arm cast getting sweaty and itchy.

“Marcus?”

He doesn’t let Billy ask his question. Marcus leans in those final few inches and seals their lips together. It stings, his lip split from Master Lin hitting him with his cane, but it’s worth the spark of pain. Something else he’s learned from King’s Dominion; pain is not always terror. It is too often to develop a true predilection for it, but on occasion it’s just a flat out thrill. Billy’s hands flying to his bruised and slowly blackening face is another example of that. 

Marcus doesn’t quite return the favour. Billy’s face is beautiful -something he always aesthetically knew, but now genuinely cares about- but Marcus needs forgiveness for forgetting to cup his jaw in favour of grabbing his ass. The flannel is thin enough that Marcus can really feel the small curve of Billy’s cheeks. The acts that flare up into his imagination at the feeling are numerous and practically overwhelming, truly helpful for wiping less fortunate things out of his mind. Marcus wants to touch Billy more, and everywhere.

Which makes it all the more disappointing when Billy wrenches himself away. He doesn’t react as poorly as Billy’s implied Petra and Lex did, but he also can’t do Marcus the favour of just letting things happen. Talking is somehow more important. “What about Maria?” 

“She never thanks me for fixing her problems. I’m so tired of the ride.” It’s not that Marcus demands adulation for all the shit he’s waded into. You don’t forge relationships based on the applause they might give you unless you’re a total narcissistic asshole. Just because King’s Dominion is filled with teenagers with personality disorders doesn’t mean he’s one of them. But there’s only so much Marcus can take. At least his other friends have acknowledged when shit gets complicated. Maria’s too manic to think there’s a problem.

“What about Saya then?”

“There’s no way she’ll date outside of the Syndicate. Not now.” Maria was trying to solve everything by killing Yukio, but today’s been proof enough of the backfire. Marcus will help fix it, help fix her, but it’ll be easier when he doesn’t have to try to love her at the same time. 

“What if-”

“Billy, get on the bed. I want to put my mouth on you.”

“Have you- No. You haven’t done this before-”

“You know I’m a virgin. That doesn’t mean I don’t know what I want. Which is you on your bed, with my mouth on you,” Marcus repeats.

Finally Billy seems to realize the good sense of the plan. He doesn’t immediately sit, but Marcus can’t complain when what he does instead is put his hands on Marcus’ uniform jacket and shuck it off him. The rest of his clothes swiftly follow suit, and then the tables turn. Marcus enjoys Billy stripping, showing more and more skin for him. He likes Billy’s skinny frame, the knobbly knees and scrawny arms and noticeable ribcage. He likes that his dick is long and thin too. 

“I’m gonna suggest your bed one more time then I’m going to tackle you to the floor.” It wouldn’t be the hardest takedown Billy’s faced, Hand To Hand Combat class is a bitch even before you proposition your teacher to dominate you, but Marcus figures he deserves the warning.

“Well, when you put it like that, Casanova,” Billy grins. It weird how much Marcus wants to eat it off his face. It used to just make him happy that his friend was happy, but now he wants to devour him. Call it a change in perspective.

Billy is gleaming razor wire laid out on his bed, and Marcus can’t help but fall on top of him. He licks down from his navel to just above the base of his cock. It’s called a treasure trail for a reason, as it turns out. Marcus feels like he’s being showered with riches just being able to do this. He considers sweeping Billy’s already rock hard erection into his mouth. It’d be the standard thing to do, probably. He just has this irrational fear of Billy feeling the scar tissue in his mouth from squirreling away the pins. Billy knowing that wouldn’t mean he’d know about the pipe bomb or the child molesting sack of shit guards that died from the blast but Marcus still doesn’t want to share that. What he does want is to lick him all over. Marcus wants to taste every inch of Billy, from adam’s apple to the arches of his feet.

“Roll over.”

“Why, you gonna give me a massage?”

“Not quite. Just do it.” 

The minute Billy’s on his front Marcus licks the dimples over his ass. He’s known of them for a while, communal showers forcing an utter lack of privacy. He just didn’t care before. He does now. He revels in running his tongue over the twin marks, left first, then right. Billy squirms underneath him, like he’s not sure if it’s sexy or tickling. Marcus wonders if he would have squirmed with Ms De Luca if he hadn’t been tied up. If he squirmed while he was getting blown from that hippie girl on their way to Vegas. Or if this is something new, something only Marcus is getting. Unlikely, but still nice to fantasize.

Marcus shifts down the bed a little further, the equivalent of taking one step. It’s enough to easily get his tongue on the fold where asscheek meets leg. Marcus starts there, licking up the full curve of cheek before stopping again at the underwear line. Punk kids pierce everything, right? Billy would be drop dead gorgeous with his dimples of Venus pierced, two glittering diamonds glinting up at him. 

Spreading Billy’s cheeks with both hands, Marcus leans in closer to get his first lick at the inner areas of his best friend. It’s not disgusting to lick over his asshole, like he’s sure most of the highbrow jerks here would probably think. It’s just another thing, like being able to jerk off anywhere, or eat meat of questionable origin, where the average person’s morals don’t apply. 

“Marcus? What?” Billy asks, dazed.

“Do you want me to explain, or do you want me to keep on going?” The words may be pointed, but he does mean them. If Billy wants him to stop, they can try something else out. There are a dozen different ways Marcus would be happy to lose his virginity.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but fuck it. Go on. Eat me out like I’m a girl.”

“Last ditch effort to reframe this and me as heterosexual again? Because that’s bullshit. I’m bi, and you’re a man, and I’m not going to regret any of what I’m doing in the light of morning.”

“Then eat me out like a guy, then. Whatever. Don’t make me fucking ask again,” Billy half whines. 

Marcus is kind. He doesn’t say another word, just runs his tongue over Billy’s entrance again. He does it again and again, each time spending a little longer teasing the puckered skin. Billy is breathing heavy, nearly panting with interest in what Marcus is doing to him. Marcus thinks to the conversation on the roof, of Petra being derisive of De Luca tying him up and penetrating him, and Billy protesting that it’s the best way to come. He wants to do more than just lick overtop of Billy.

Being Shabnab’s roommate, Marcus has access to expensive high quality sexual lubricant he’d never previously thought about having during a jerk off session. He wonders if Billy has something like that hidden somewhere in the room. He wonders how much of a practicing bisexual Billy is, if he’s got the condoms and lube needed for random hook ups. He doesn’t ask any of those questions, sure that Billy’s not in the headspace to answer any call out. Instead Marcus works his tongue against the roof of his mouth to build up some saliva, then spills it over Billy’s hole. Billy shivers at the sensation, much like Marcus does when drizzling porn industry grade lube on the head of his cock.

Properly slicked up, Marcus is able to push the tip of his tongue into Billy. The sound of his best friend whimpering is music to his ears. He’s hit now with the knowledge that Maria’s sighs or Saya’s choked breaths couldn’t live up to this, that he’s happy it never happened with either of them. Billy sounds so fucking good that Marcus fucks his tongue in a little deeper. Rumor has it De Luca made Billy cry, and not crying for her to stop. Marcus understands the appeal now.

Marcus retreats, pulls his tongue out of Billy completely. He licks over his slightly stretched rim, then dips his tongue back in. This time he keeps the motion short, only resting holding him open for a few moments before he slides his tongue close to out. It’s the start of a solid rhythm, fucking Billy with his mouth. Billy’s writhing is proof enough that a tongue is as good as a weapon handle or a cock. 

“Marcus,” Billy whimpers. “Marcus-Marcus-Marcus. If you want to bone me or something, now’s the time. I’m about to come.”

There’s something deeply appealing in the mental image of crawling up the bed to take Billy’s earlobe in his teeth and pushing his dick where his tongue once was. Of course there is, he’s a fucking human being. But he really doesn’t know if Billy has condoms, and there’s no way spit is enough for seven inches of cock. So he just keeps working his tongue in and out of beautiful Billy, and wedges a hand between Billy and the bed so his dick can be properly touched. When Billy comes he tenses all over. His legs stiffen. His cheeks clench on either side of Marcus’ face. Even his asshole tightens in a ring around Marcus’ tongue. It’s an impossible sensation to describe, and quite possibly the hottest thing in the universe.

Billy returns the orgasmic favour, in time. He takes a minute to lay starfished on his bed, utterly boneless and melted into the mattress. Welded too, if the handful of come Marcus has on him has anything to say about the sheets. Then he rolls over onto his back, and angles his head back.

“Fuck my mouth. Come on.”

Who in their right mind turns down an offer like that? Sure the hell not Marcus. He crawls forward like a lizard and slides his cock into the warm cavern of Billy’s mouth. Billy never once tries to slow Marcus down from the rabbiting rhythm he can’t help but attain, too turned on to be conscientious of his partner. Thank fuck Billy’s cool with it, a smile in his eyes even as they start to water from the furious pounding.

Billy swallows when Marcus comes. Marcus wouldn’t have been surprised by a punch in the thigh to force him off, and then a dirty clump of viscous spit, just like spitting out a mouthful of blood after being hit or kicked. But Billy doesn’t, he just drinks Marcus down, takes him in. It’s Marcus who initiates disengagement, falling to his side beside Billy on the thin twin mattress. 

“Holy shit, I love you.”

They’re dangerous words to say out loud. He regrets saying them to Maria. He despairs of ever saying them to Saya, or Petra or Willie or Lex. Each of them would answer with a unique crushing negative. But with Billy, it’s safe. Billy’s the only one who would ever respond positively to unprovoked emotion.

“Yeah, me too, buddy.”

Marcus isn’t sure what’s supposed to happen next. He’s got no history to fall back on, and his sex having friends and classmates don’t focus on this end of the exchange when bedroom talk comes up. Are they supposed to cuddle? Are they supposed to go sneak off to the showers together? Is it his responsibility to help Billy strip off the wet sheets and put on new ones? How soon is too soon to get redressed?

He’s opening his mouth to ask, no longer able to contain the stream of thoughts running through his head, confident that Billy will just barely if at all make fun of him for it, when the world intrudes. Into the otherwise silent room comes the clicking of a key getting shoved into a keyhole. Marcus scrambles for his clothes, but just like with Maria in Vegas he’s nowhere near fast enough to not be visually dead obvious. He doesn’t even have his uniform slacks fully up his thighs before the door is wide open and Lex is walking in.

Lex observes them silently for a minute, a tableaux of filth. Marcus feels poised to strike, in the hopefully slim chance that Lex does something to hurt Billy. The lime haired boy in question, meanwhile, has pulled his blanket up to his chin, and is tomato red.

When Lex finally breaks the silence it’s with the kind of accented asinine statement that Marcus has grown to expect from the Brit. “Does this mean I win Petra then?”

“Girls aren’t prizes, you misogynistic turd,” Billy snaps from under the covers. If it wasn’t for the fleece balled into knots in his hands, you’d never know he was freaking out.

“Yes, yes. But if you’re shagging lovely Marcus here, surely you’re taking a break from Petra.”

Marcus will say it, since Billy apparently can't. “Or he can have you and Petra at the same time.”

“What’s that, Markyboy?”

“Well you don’t really seem to be having a blown up gay panic moment, now do you? I don’t know how the first attempt ended, but I can’t say I understand why a second attempt at a threesome with a bit more straying hands wouldn’t be fun.”

“The first attempt ended with Billy apologising, launching himself out of bed, and Petra picking dinner over continuing when the guards knocked on the door a minute later. But it was for the best, really. I’m straight, thanks for asking. No Billy Bennet’s ballsack in my face, appreciate it.”

“Well that’s fucking stupid,” Marcus can’t help but say.

“Pardon me?” Lex boggles. 

“Marcus, you don’t have to. It’s fine.”

“It’s _not_ -”

Billy sits up and puts a clammy hand on Marcus’ scarred back. “It’s fine because I don’t want him. And I don’t want you talking him or me into it. I just want you. Okay?”

“Awww, look at the lovebirds,” Lex smirks.

“I already almost kicked your ass once tonight. Can you fuck off before I have to? There’s no Petra to talk me out of it this time,” Billy warns.

“There will be no arse kicking on my account, William. I’ll even let Marcus spend the night. Just keep noises to a minimum, would you? Need my beauty sleep to remain this handsome a bloke.”

And that’s it, seemingly. Lex strips down to his boxers and climbs into his bed, comforter thrown over his head to combat the lights being on, and possibly act as a sound barrier. Marcus isn’t sure that that’s necessary. He has no idea if he and Billy will be getting it on again before he needs to sneak out at dawn, lest there be too many witnesses. All he knows is that beyond maybe brushing his teeth, he has no interest in going anywhere. Not if Billy doesn’t want him to go.


End file.
